


Requitement

by VagabondDiesel



Category: Free!
Genre: Affection, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Bottom!Rin, Doing it from the side, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut that reads like fluff, Top Nanase Haruka, Top!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDiesel/pseuds/VagabondDiesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You would think that as Rin fantasized in the shower, he would have finished in tandem with his alter-ego. But then again, this was Rin’s idealization and nobody else’s, and the thought that made him come apart, biting at his own lip with fervor was that last one.</i>
  <br/>
</p>

<p>
  <i>
Because at the end of it all, beneath an exterior that was more often abrasive than not, the thing that Rin craved above all other desires was requited love. </i>
</p><p>He is a hopeless romantic after all – is his fantasy really that surprising?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requitement

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, alright?  
> First published smut. can't believe I have the balls to post this. might have to go break my non-smoking streak because it's after midnight and that technically counts as a day, right?

      Rin’s fantasies were unconventional for a young man his age. He had seen and heard of his fair share of kinks between boisterous conversations in the locker rooms and the vast expanses of the internet, but the thing that turned him on like no other seemed to be almost completely obsolete in common circles.  
      It wasn’t just the fact that he was into other guys – after all, gay porn was hardly unheard of. And just like in the straight realms, it had its fair share of fringe groups. But no website could convey the scenes that would get him hard in instants, the mental prompts alone enough to over sensitize him and unwind him in instants.  


      So what defines “unconventional” for Rin? Partners being brutally pushed against any available surface, reamed from the inside out as they’re reduced to famished moans - or being on the receiving end? Not quite.  
      Tentacles? Clowns? Cross-dressing? Midgets? Bondage? Fursuits? All of them were abnormal enough, but these weren’t the things he had in mind as he braced himself on one arm while water streamed over his body from the showerhead above, the shattered droplets breaking over naked skin to mist in his hair.  


      No, the scenario he pictured as he idly licked his fingers was an entirely different breed. His heart began to accelerate as he worked a single finger past tense bands of muscle, kneading them lazily as he began to relax to his own touch. The heavy, humid air was like a narcotic in his lungs, working in conjunction with his imaginings to lull him into a state of lustful lethargy.  
      He had worked himself into a half-hard state, the alluded member of his anatomy demanding his attention. Rin couldn’t help but oblige, interchanging his hand on the shower wall with the crown of his head.  
      The difference in pace between his two hands was noticeable – the one working his shaft was frenzied and uncoordinated, stroking in a twitching semblance of rhythm, while the other moved at a languid pace, rolling and smoothing as he worked his finger deeper inside. He added a second digit and his entire body jolted involuntarily when he pushed both in to the knuckle and brushed past that certain sensitive spot on his way through.  
      His mouth dropped open slightly, revealing the very tips of his teeth as he panted, hardly noticing the change in airflow as he continued his ministrations.  


      So what was at the forefront of the mind of Matsouka Rin, what fantasy had the power to reduce him to such a state so swiftly?  


  
  
  
  
      A gentle hand ran up and down his side, fingertips brushing over his ribs as if they were strumming a harp. Their travels stopped, but before Rin could voice his displeasure, that arm wrapped tight around his torso, pulling him close to the curve of another body as a face was pressed to the contours of his bared neck – not kissing, nor licking or sucking (at least not yet), but simply lingering there, breathing in his scent, his presence, his warmth as if his skin was made of the finest ambrosia.  
      Rin twisted to look over his shoulder and the other roused to meet him. Their lips met with comfort and familiarity, and it didn’t matter that this stranger looked suspiciously like a certain familiar dark-haired Iwatobi student, or that he smelled like chlorine and salt. It didn’t matter at all, because now those fingers were tangling themselves in mauve strands of hair and he was being pulled closer and deeper into an embrace that was rapidly heating to something more than a simple kiss.  


      He didn’t protest when they broke apart because that hand was traveling down his side again, and if neither of them suddenly had any clothes on, well, that didn’t matter much either.  
      Rin let his head rest on the pillow of a folded forearm that was not his own as soothing, languorous kisses were placed in a line down the back of his neck, that hand moving even further south to play along his entrance and tease the underside of his hardening erection.  
      One finger pushed in and Rin released an indecipherable groan, craving more of the touch. The other paused at the sound, humming questioningly as he brushed Rin’s hair out of his eyes with his free hand in an attempt to read his expression.  


      “Don’t stop,” Rin breathed and he continued, meeting his lips with rising passion as another finger entered.  
      He responded to the additional stimulation as if he were in heat, pressing himself deeper with the arch of his back and welcoming the invasion of his mouth, relaxing his jaw to accommodate a probing tongue.  


      They broke again, even as those fingers continued to knead and stroke all the right places.  
      “You’re beautiful,” the person who had Haru’s voice praised, gently massaging Rin’s temple with one thumb and holding him captive to an adoring stare painted in all the colors of the ocean.  
      Rin could only sigh blithely in response, shifting just enough to press their foreheads together affectionately. His reward was a chaste kiss on the cheek and the addition of a third finger.  
      But it wasn’t enough, and both of them knew it.  


      After a few final pushes, not-Haru withdrew, edging the few inches back up Rin’s body like an uncoiling snake to align himself with his entrance. He thrusted gently, yet not hard enough to penetrate as he mouthed at the spot behind Rin’s ear, delicately asking an unspoken question. Rin melted at his touch, blindly reaching behind him to grasp at an idle palm. Fingers intertwined with his own, accepting his request for intimacy and the other allowed his forearm to be pulled back over Rin’s chest, coming to rest just to one side of his breastbone, close to where his heart beat beneath.  


      “Be gentle,” Rin reminded, even though he knew that there was no legitimate purpose to saying as much. His partner would do never try anything that extended beyond his comfort zone.  
      “Lift your leg,” Haru exhaled, and Rin obliged, twisting for another kiss as Haru’s grip tightened around his fingers, pulling him closer yet in a one-armed embrace.  


      While their lips remained together, he released Rin’s hand and ventured down again, softly working Rin’s erection as he pinned their hips together with the pressure of his forearm.  
      And then he rolled forward as smoothly and fluidly as his movements in the water, merging their bodies with the beginnings of their coupling.  


      Rin gasped, the outbreath more like a moan than anything, falling away from Haru’s lips as his muscles tensed.       Haru didn’t push any further until he saw Rin’s contented grin and he was pulled back into their interrupted kiss and even then he edged his way in blissfully slowly, letting the time pass unobserved. 

      Haru buried his face in Rin’s neck again as he began to bottom out, his breathing slow and labored as he began to move at an indolent pace. His arm had migrated up to curve around his partner’s navel, tensing with every easy plunge to reach the greatest depth possible.  
      Rin hummed with pleasure, letting his eyes fall closed as he reveled in the sensations, contentedly stoking himself with a free hand as Haru worked.  


      Their coupling was slow and passionate, gentle and unhurried, silent except for the occasional sigh and the sounds of their kiss.  
      “I love you,” Rin murmured and Haru’s grip tightened in response, as if somehow the action could merge their very souls with its intensity.  
      “I love you,” he repeated several moments later and Haru moaned for the first time that evening, his pace quickening to match his breathing. Rin gasped in response, his throat forming a pitched cry. He buckled into Haru’s hips, and they began to accelerate to a normal tempo, desire overriding sensuality and pushing their pleasure to greater heights.  


      “I love you,” Haru exhaled brokenly and Rin couldn’t control the contraction that rocketed through his body at the words, nor could he hold back a strangled outcry as he came apart to Haru’s delving, releasing his load to his own touch as he partner buried himself deep inside of him.  
      Rin’s over sensualized twitching had a strong and immediate effect and Haru followed only heartbeats later, shamelessly clenching his jaw around Rin’s shoulder as he came, biting hard enough to leave a bruised mark that would be difficult to explain away at next morning’s swim practice.  
      But in that moment, Rin reveled in the added layer of sensation, washing in the blissful aftermath of his own orgasm.  


      They remained together, body pressed against body as their breathing calmed and their pulses steadied, neither one making an effort to break the contact. They did, after a time, but only long enough to allow Rin to turn to his other side so that they could resume their embrace chest-to-chest.  
      Haru yawned and draped an arm over Rin lazily, nuzzling closer as Rin crooked his knee to hold him underneath the weight of his leg. They kissed again, the movement laced with comfortable exhaustion. Rin brushed onyx bangs away, azure eyes opening at the disturbance. 

      You would think that as Rin fantasized in the shower, he would have finished in tandem with his alter-ego. But then again, this was Rin’s idealization and nobody else’s, and the thought that made him come apart, biting at his own lip with fervor was that last one, accompanied by the echo of three simple words.  
      Because at the end of it all, beneath an exterior that was more often abrasive than not, the thing that Rin craved above all other desires was requited love.  


      He is a hopeless romantic after all – is his fantasy really that surprising?

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME. /wanders off to reclaim masculinity
> 
> [is it a good idea to link my tumblr from this fic? probably not but here it is.](http://vagabonddiesel.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK AND SHARES AND SHIT. Check out my other works. Help me become the best writer on Ao3!


End file.
